Lost & Found
by 3luv4eva3
Summary: Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last? SmokescreenXOC, BumblebeeXOC, in need of a title. ON HIATUS!
1. Decisions

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

So, uhh, here is a new story from me. Hmmm, I don't know what to think of this, but I'll let you guys decide. If I don't get any reviews or a get a review that is nasty, I'll take it down. So your voice – or words in this case – count.

- I do not own Transformers Prime

- Windswept and any other characters that might sound strange because you don't no them are my own.

* * *

><p>"Here she is. Oh she is a beautiful little femme. Looks just like you."<p>

A red femme with blue strips down her legs and winglets beamed from her seat on the berth as a red and white femme came in holding a small frame in her arms. Once she was close enough, she passed the sparkling down to its mother. The mother held onto the sparkling tight as she put the sparkling near her spark, bonding with the little femme.

"She does look like me," the mother of the sparkling whispered as the nurse came and sat beside her.

"Where's Smokescreen? I suspected that he would've been here with you," the nurse wondered, looking towards the door.

"I don't know, Red Alert. I told Kup to tell him that I was here," the mother replied.

"Well, you know Kup, Windswept. He can't be trusted with messages."

"Yeah, I learnt that ages ago when he told Smokescreen I had 'apparently' died when I was only injured," Windswept chuckled.

The two femmes look up when they heard the door bang open. A mech mostly white with his front blue and some slight red highlights had a face of pure worry. When his optics fell onto the sparkling in Windswept's arms, his face went sour.

His sparkling had been born.

"Gotta go," Red Alert cringed in a whisper as she quietly snuck out.

"Thanks Red." With a nod, Red Alert closed the door.

Dead silence was what the three occupants in the room heard. The sparkling in Windswept's arms began reaching out to the mech who was staring out a window out where the war was currently being fought. She knew that the mech that had walked into her room was her father.

"When Kup told me you were here, I thought you had been injured again," Smokescreen broke the silence.

"I wanted you to come here," Windswept replied to him as she began to get out of the berth.

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with the sparkling. What happened that night was a mistake!"

"But you can't erase what happened, Smoke!" Windswept yelled back, her optics beginning to fill with tears.

"We were stupid, alright! You were lonely. I couldn't contain myself!"

"But Smokescreen, I told you that I loved you. And said the same back," Windswept told him, her tears now falling, "We weren't stupid, it was love."

The sparkling began to cry as she felt tears from her mother began to fall onto her blue and white frame. Her mother was in distress, and that was making her upset that her mother was hurting.

"Smoke," Windswept began gently, "Please, she wants to see you. Her father."

"Yeah, well. She's not going to be able to see her father."

"Please Smoke!"

"I said NO!" Smokescreen's face held anger as he turned to face his friend.

"She wants to bond with you, the father-daughter bond. Didn't you know that?"

"Windswept. The next time I see you, that femme better be gone. It's best if…" Smokescreen trailed off as he put his hand to the door handle, trying to contain his own tears, "It's best if she was raised by someone else. Not by us. Not when Megatron is determined to get his hands on you."

No more words were spoken. The door opened and was slammed shut as soon as Smokescreen was gone.

Windswept cried. She cried for her daughter. She fell to her knees with her sparkling still in her arms.

"I promise, we'll find you a home, Snowfire."

Snowfire's soft blue optics were the last thing she looked at carefully before an idea came to her helm. An idea she was bound to regret.

* * *

><p>"Windswept, are you sure you want this to happen?" Alpha Trion asked as he read his book to find out the instructions for the procedure Windswept had asked him to do. He was disappointed by what Windswept had asked him to do. But who was he to argue? It wasn't his sparkling.<p>

"Please, Alpha Trion. I just want Snowfire to be safe. Megatron will want to kill her if he finds out about her," Windswept pleaded, "Smokescreen didn't want to see her. I was so upset."

A white portal opened in front of them at Alpha Trion's request. The latter turned to face the mother and daughter.

"Be careful."

"I will. Thank you Alpha Trion. I will not forget this." Windswept faced the portal. With her daughter in her arms, she walked through.

* * *

><p>The full moon shone brightly in the night. The only thing that was lighting up the dark street. Except for the usual light poles. And an unusual white portal.<p>

A woman appeared out of it. She looked to be in her mid 20's. She had long brown hair in a ponytail that bounced around when she walked to the tall building in front of her. Her face features told us that she was nervous as she looked around the place.

She wore a long sleeved black top with baggy jeans. She held onto her daughter who was wrapped in a blanket close to her. A small note was just placed on the baby.

Once she climbed the four steps to the door, she knelt down.

"I love you my sweet girl, and don't forget that," the mother said as she kissed the baby's forehead, causing her to stir from her sleep and start crying, causing the mother to start crying as well.

"It's alright. It'll be okay. We'll find each other again. Don't worry my beautiful girl."

She placed her daughter onto the ground with the note still on top. She stood up and knocked on the door before running away to the portal, only to stop to look at the house before running into the portal for good.

The door opened and a dark skinned women no older than thirty appeared. She was in her dressing gown and wearing a pair of glasses. She looked around, trying to find the source of the sound she was hearing. Then she looked down and saw a baby crying in front of her with a note placed on top of her.

"Oh dear. It's alright sweetie, it's okay," the women said as she picked up the baby and the note. She opened the note to read what it had to say:

_Dear founder of this gorgeous girl,_

_I apologise for bringing my daughter to you. But I am surrounded by people who threaten to bring harm to my daughter and myself. The father of this sweet girl refuses to protect us and it's brought me to the conclusion that I must give her up._

_My daughter's name is Bridget Hart Watson and is only a few days old. She was born on March 20__th__. __I apologise again for bringing her here at such a young age but what could do? I haven't got much money to support both of us._

_I beg of you to take her in. Or even just find someone that can support her through this very tough time. Also hidden in the blanket is a very beautiful charm bracelet. Please give this two her when you feel she is responsible to own it. I thank you so much._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous._

With tears at her eyes, the woman hugged the small girl and took her back inside the house, her eyes never leaving the note as she read it countless times.

Who would even think of not wanting to be the parent of this baby girl? The adult was going to find out...

* * *

><p>I don't like where I went with this, but your words count so please tell me what you think. And be honest. Honesty's the best policy!<p>

Gotta go guys, see ya's later!


	2. Upsets

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

I was quite shocked by how well received this story was. My first story 'The Hidden Stalker' (Please read when you can) only got two reviews. And I see here that the first chapter of second story has doubled those reviews. Thank you!

As you can see, this story is Untitled. So I need your help for a title. Please PM your ideas because I don't want to choose a title in a review from someone and realise that someone else had posted it beforehand.

- I do not own Transformers Prime.

- Windswept and any other characters that might sound strange because you don't know them are mine.

* * *

><p>Many years after that fateful night occurred, the baby on that doorstep had grown into a beautiful young teenager. And only thirteen years of age. But who would guess? Others believed that she was more younger by just looking at her and seeing how shy she was. Unless you knew her personally.<p>

"Bridget, can you come here please?"

"Coming!" Bridget yelled.

Bridget Hart Watson had shimmering black hair that was shoulder length and shone in the sunlight. She wore a maroon long-sleeved top with camouflage baggy jeans and converse shoes. Or as she liked to call them; shoesies!

Bridget ran down the steps of the orphanage, hoping that it had nothing to do with another family trying to take her in to their wonderful home. Heh, yeah right! Bridget had seen many children come back and forth all over again when their 'they-thought-the-couple-were-the-one' brought them back. Only some left for good while others were still there at the White Oak orphanage. Bridget thought it was ridiculous. Who would want to live with adults when they had their own control at the orphanage?

"Yes Miss Marigold?" Bridget asked as she stood in front of the pony-tailed female who wore glasses.

"Please Bridget, call me Liza. It's obvious that you-" Liza muttered the first half of the sentence before looking at Bridget, whose face asked her to continue. "Never mind. Have you finished your homework for school?"

Bridget sighed. "Yes." It was a ridiculous fact that even though they were at the orphanage, they still had to do go to school for education and do homework. She hardly had any supplies to work with and the teachers, well, they couldn't care less.

"Good girl. Better go take it in," Liza suggested.

Bridget sighed again, "Okay."

Bouncing up the stairs, she managed to reach her room. With a 'hiya!', she kicked the door open to reveal her room. Luxury to her. There was a small single bed near a window at the corner of her room while on the other side of the room there was another single bed. Her side of the room was covered in pictures that she had printed of the internet. And the pictures were images of strange objects she had found. She gently let her fingers drift over an image of a yellow and black robot figure shooting at something. (**AN: Sounds familiar? :P**)

She walked over to her computer and grabbed her portfolio where her homework was hidden.

The door burst open as a girl with bouncing blonde hair in a ponytail with olive green eyes appeared. And her smile was so big, her cheeks were about to burst.

"I'm leaving!"

Bridget's face went white like a ghost when she heard _those_ two words. She couldn't believe it. Heather – her only best friend that she had there – was leaving! Her portfolio fell onto the ground, the papers scattering everywhere.

"What?!"

"I'm leaving, Bridge." Bridget's face dropped when she heard Heather say _those_ two words again.

"But why Heads?" Bridget asked, only smiling when she said her friend's nickname. But it was a sad smile

And that was when she remembered the memory of how Heather made a hurtful name into a nickname. The memory involved the Jasper High School bullies Destiny and Clara. The two girls had pronounced Bridget's name wrong on purpose. And when Heather came to the rescue, she had told her that she got called Heads the first day she came. And those two had stuck together since.

"I found two people who I really like! They are so cool. You wouldn't believe it!" Heather explained as she began to pack up her gear while Bridget gathered up her homework.

"But Heads. Remember our plan! To stay here and then once I figured out a way to get outta here, we'd leave!"

"I'm sorry Bridge," Heather apologised, "But the papers have already been signed. I can't change them now. But I promise, when we go to Jasper High, we'll stick together."

Bridget almost had tears in her eyes. Heather had been her true friend since a young age. And she couldn't believe that she wasn't going to have her around any more. Well, not like this anyway.

"I wish I could stay. But I'm sorry." Heather pulled her friend into a hug. One that Bridget couldn't refuse.

"It will be okay. We'll write, call, whatever! Just as long as we have contact," Bridget decided.

"I'll miss you," Heather whispered as she walked out the door for the final time.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too."

* * *

><p>Daytime had ended and now the sun and blue sky was replaced by a full moon and a starry sky.<p>

Liza Marigold was walking down the hallway after saying good night to another orphan when she saw a light shine through an open doorway. Confused, she walked to the room that had the open door where she saw Bridget starring outside through her window that was next to her bed.

After a moment, Bridget sighed and finally turned to face Liza.

"Yes Miss Marigold?"

Liza didn't even say anything about Bridget allowed to call her Liza. She walked towards the bed where she sat down on the end of it, her eyes never leaving Bridget's now red and shiny eyes, showing her that she had been crying.

"This is because of Heather, correct?"

"I didn't think that she would leave me here. Alone."

"If I want to move you into another room, I'll will-"

"I don't want to move into another room!" Bridget yelled, "I just want Heather back. She was the one who made me feel like I am today."

"Everyone else goes through something like this. I mean, everyone loses their friends," Liza whispered, not sure what to say to help the situation Bridget was currently facing.

Bridget stared back out to the window, her eyes ready to let out tears again.

"I think it's time to sleep, don't you think sweetheart?" Liza asked.

Bridget didn't think twice. She pulled the duvet up and around her chin. Liza tucked her in, not caring if Bridget complained. But the girl didn't. She never did.

She gently kissed Bridget's forehead. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."

She moved to the curtains, pulling them shut. Then she walked to the door. She gave Bridget one sympathetic look before closing the door and walking away.

As soon as the door closed, Bridget's eyes shot open. She jumped out of her bed and grabbed to bags underneath her bed. She also pulled out a rope ladder. She got up and grabbed her jacket from the desk chair.

'_If Heather's gone, I may as well go too._'

Bridget pulled the curtains open and pushed the window open, the doors swinging out. She smiled to herself as she pulled out the rope ladder before chucking the ladder down. Lucky for her, the ladder's top had two hooks on it for her to hook it onto the window.

Bridget grabbed her backpack and put it on her shoulders while taking a bigger bag in her hand. She climbed out the window and onto the ladder where she took careful steps to climb down it. Once she finally reached the bottom, she took off into the night, not worrying about her legs freezing in the chill air.

And there you go, another chapter down. Its kinda hard to write chapter when your listening to music and have plot-lines swirling in you brain, telling you what could happen next.

Anyway, I've got story ideas to write down before they disappear so I'll see ya's later.

Byes!


	3. Promise

_Summary: Bridget was an orphan. She knew nothing of her parents. She lived the orphanage in Jasper where she goes to the local high school. Being very close friends with Miko meant that Bridget will discover something she had never thought to believe in. Will she find her true parents at last?_

_Sup guys, what's happening? Just heard that there was a massacre in a Paris, France newspaper headquarters where 12 are dead. So heartbroken in seeing shootings like this happening recently. Some people are just not thinking in their heads! Why would you kill innocent people?_

_Anyway, the sad part is over and the happy part is that I bring you the next chapter of this story! But still, I'm sad over the Paris shooting. But anyway, lets get started._

- I do not own Transformers Prime.

- Windswept and any other characters that might sound strange because you don't know them are mine.

* * *

><p>Nearly four years after the night she decided to leave, an almost seventeen-year-old Bridget was just scrapping by on food and supplies. She took a job at the local shop, but it was only enough to get her food. The girl had no choice but to steal and steal she did. Every night, she left her dumpster now called her home and climbed a ladder up to the apartments that so happily happened to be there. She took what she needed and escaped.<p>

She had nearly been caught several times, but each of those several times, she escaped. If she were to be caught, she knew what would happen. She would be sent back to the orphanage until she was eighteen, then she would suffer the consequences of stealing, if not when she went back.

Jasper High School had made her life both miserable and happy. The bullies hadn't left – Destiny and Clara made friends with Sierra, a girl who happened to always talk about Bridget's crush and since then, they teased her every day since Heather left for L.A, California and never returned.

The happy part about it was that Bridget became friends with the exchange student, Miko Nakadai. Her nature proved wonders and blunders for the brunette, standing up to the bullies now and then. But the blunders were that Bridget found herself in detention and making the situation of her and being homeless harder.

Bridget was forced to come up with excuses, and saying that her parents were never home made the teachers extremely worried. The girl had calmed them done once or twice but the teachers kept their eye on her. Because they believed that what she was saying wasn't true.

She walked out of the school doors and saw Miko down by the tree waiting for her. That was never a surprise. Bridget smiled and waved, and the exchange student waved back and asked to join her. Bridget rolled her eyes and went up to talk to her.

"Got any plans?"

Bridget wanted to say no, but then she realised she had work. And she had to go steal some more blankets. The ones she did have got chewed up and taken by dogs she had to run into.

"Sadly, yeah. I have to work at the local toy store down the way. You doing anything tomorrow?" Bridget suggested.

"I can't. Its the weekend and I have to go camping with the foster family. We leave tonight."

That was a problem for Bridget. When ever she was free, Miko never was. And it bothered because she saw through Miko's lies. The Japanese student wasn't telling her something and curiosity was starting to get the best of her.

So after Miko said that she couldn't hang out tomorrow and the day after, Bridget faked some sadness.

"Oh, well that's cool. You have fun then," Bridget smiled before looking down the path, "I gotta go. See ya."

As Bridget began walking down the road, she heard Miko talking to someone. Probably in the car. The sixteen year old admired the vehicle Miko was taken to and from school in. It seemed like an SUV terrain sort of vehicle and Bridget wanted a car like that.

She looked at her charm bracelet. The colours were blue, but they were different shades of blue. What was really noticeable about it was the one bead that was the very centre. It was a middle sized blue heart. On each side of the heart was the letters I L U. When Bridget first saw them, she knew what they meant.

I Love You.

And inside the heart was a little message:

_You will know when you have found your mother when you see her with the exact same bracelet. Good luck_

But she never seemed to find anyone with the same bracelet. And she even looked in the stores. There was nothing similar to the bracelet either. So who knows where her mother is now!

A car pulled up beside her. Bridget looked and saw Miko in the car with a man, looking to be in his 30's. He was quite bulky looking as well. Must have some muscles underneath that t-shirt!

"Hop in! We'll drop you off!" When Miko said that, Bridget knew what she meant. Miko was looking at her to say 'We're-not-leaving-until-you-say-okay!'. So Bridget nodded and hopped in the back.

As they took off, silence began. Until the man driving looked in the mirror and smiled at Bridget.

"Hi. You must be Bridget."

Bridget smiled and nodded, "The one and only. And you are...?"

"Miko's foster father, Bulk-"

"BRYAN!" Miko yelled, making the other two jump.

Bridget looked at her best friend before looking at Bryan. Something wasn't right.

"Oh right, sorry Miko. My names Bryan, but everyone and including myself calls me Bulk because of these guns!" Bryan grinned as he did a pose to show Bridget his muscles.

"Hands on the wheel, Bryan!" Bryan quickly placed his hands back on the wheel. However the car didn't go sideways like it normally would and this scared Bridget. What was going on?

"Sorry, Bulks a nut when it comes to his muscles. He likes showing off to everyone and winning all these competitions and all that!" Miko explained.

Bridget smiled awkwardly, "Oh, haha."

Something wasn't right. Bridget couldn't place her fingers on it, but the car, the man and even Miko were acting a bit strange. And the black haired girl did not like it.

So after a quarter of an hour, Bridget saw the dumpster she had been keeping shelter in. And she knew the toy store was only a couple of minutes away. Bridget decided that she had had enough of being driven around.

"Can you drop me off here, please?" She asked as Bryan slowed to a stop. Miko looked at her weirdly, as if to say 'Why here?'. Bridget smiled, "The toy store's round the corner, so I'll be okay to walk."

"Okay then!" Miko finally said as Bridget got out, "See you on Monday!"

"Yeah, see you." When Bridget turned around, she saw Bryan's car heading south, away from where Miko lived.

"Odd," she whispered. She shook it off though.

Bridget walked in a fast pace to her dumpster, but when she got to it, she frowned. The food that she had brought was all rubbish and cans, and more of her blankets had disappeared. The teenager sighed angrily.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Bridget's a bit off, don't you think?" Windswept turned to see Bulkhead's vehicle form pull up near the Autobot logo that laid on the floor in the base.<p>

"Bridget's cool! Do not doubt her!" Miko instructed as she hopped out of Bulkhead. She began walking to the stairs as she spoke, "She's just had a hard life. Come on, no one likes being an orphan. And everyone gives her a hard time about it. Just please be nice!"

Bulkhead transformed and rolled his optics, deciding best to not upset the girl, "All right."

Windswept looked down, her optics stinging with tears. It was nearly seventeen years since she had to give up her sparkling. And she regretted every single moment of it, knowing that she might never find her again. Smokescreen, the sparkling's father, had changed his mind when he arrived on Earth after being stuck in a pod for so long. When he first talked to Windswept, he mentioned that he wished he could go back in time and accept the sparkling.

Because she knew he was hurting because of it.

Windswept ran off, bumping Smokescreen's arm as she headed for the elevator. The latter looked as he saw her ran away from him.

"Windswept!"

He got no reply, so by instinct he faced Miko and Bulkhead with an angry look on his faceplates.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! We were just talking about my friend, then she looked down and got all upset and took off. We said nothing, I promise!" Miko answered him, begging him to believe her.

He looked at Bulkhead, who nodded in agreement with her. His angry glare softened as he turned to look for her.

"She's on the roof if I know who you're looking for"

Smokescreen smiled, "Thanks Ratchet."

He didn't understand why so many Autobots disliked Ratchet. He had had his fair share in the war, and paid a valuable and deadly price when his daughter was killed by the Decepticon Starscream. Smokescreen shuddered angrily. The stiletto heeled creep would suffer so much if Smokescreen ever saw him again. Red Alert was an innocent victim and she needed to be avenged.

Then his optics softened. She was the one who Windswept turned to when her sparkling was born. His sparkling. Their sparkling.

He punched the wall beside him. He remembered Windswept's face when he said those words to her...

_She's not going to be able to see her father._

The words haunted him to this day. And the other words he remembered just crushed him inside.

_It's best if she was raised by someone else_

Smokescreen had to hold it in. He didn't want anyone to find him nearly tearing the metal of the elevator walls off. He just regretted everything he did. He just wanted to turn back time and tell her that the sparkling she gave birth to was the most beautiful femme he had ever seen.

Windswept, however was always his first so he they were pretty much tied.

The elevator doors opened and he instantly found Windswept. She was look out towards the cliffs away from the Autobot base. He heard her sniffle a little so he walked out to see her, gently grasping her shoulder.

The femme didn't jump, because she knew instinctively that it was Smokescreen. She smiled a sad smile and held up her wrist for her beloved to see the bracelet she had explained to him once.

"We missed a lot of years with our girl because of me. And if I didn't make a stupid mistake and ask of you to get rid of her, she would be here with us. We wouldn't have suffered the spark-break of letting her go."

Windswept turned around to face him, her optics shining, telling him that she had been crying.

"You were scared. And I was scared. I didn't know where else to turn and I felt that Earth was the safest place for her. I'm sorry," Windswept apologised.

"We'll find her," Smokescreen vowed as he wrapped his arms around Windswept's waist when the femme snaked her arms around his neck.

"You sure?"

"I will search for her if its the last thing I do," Smokescreen promised before he kissed Windswept. The femme gently stroked the cables on the back of his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," Windswept whispered.

"Now, tell me all about our sparkling. Her human name and everything..."

* * *

><p>There you guys. If you are a fan of 'The Hidden Stalker', then expect an update soon.<p>

Byes!


End file.
